Sentinent Life Form
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in an alternate version of the Mirror Universe. When Data, Geordi, and Riker are sent on a mission to retreive supplies from a friendly vessel, Data attempts to dispose of some unwanted obstacles. TWOSHOT
1. Rivalries and Rumors

**(Author's note: I have just recently gotten into Star Trek, especially the concept of the Mirror Universe. I read a story from another author about a Mirror Universe version of the "Next Generation" crew. I loved it, especially Data's new personality. This story does not take place in this author's continuity, nor is it meant to be a copy of his story. This story will focus primarily on Data, with occasional cameos by other crew members, along with a different personality than his versiuon of "Mirror Data." I also greatly encourage you to read the other Authors story. It is located in my Favorites, it's title called "Facades." Also, since I am not a Trekkie yet, my knowledge on the Star Trek multiverse in general is limited at best. Therefore, some plot elements/character personalities/universal normalities may be out of place. Please be aware of this when reading. If you should feel the need to correct any of my work, do so politely. I'd rather not see anything like this: "man, you don't know nothin' about star trek! you suck!")**

Scenes start on the ISS Enterprise.

The ship has come come out of a battle with a Klingon warship.

Lieutanant Commander Data is seen writing notes into a personal notebook.

_Personal Log, Stardate 2276.4. The ISS Entrerprise is attempting a trade with a renegade Klingon ship, whose inhabitants are attempting to get rid of Imperial supplies they were forced to hijack while stranded on an unknown planet. As for the crew of the Enterprise, The crew is becoming increasingly annoying. Although I am not programmed to feel, they irritate my logical circuits. Constant assassination attempts on my life, only for them to end up as corpses in Sick Bay. They behave illogically. Despite my status as an android, they still attempt to deactivate me with common phaser weapons or attempt to overload my circuits with supposedly lethal electric shocks. The Captain says that this is something I should not only get used to but be flattered by. His statement is illogical, but can interpreted by a variation of an Earth saying that was first heard by First Officer Will Riker. "If crew members aren't trying to kill you, you aren't doing a good enough job." _

The doors to Data's quarters open as Geordi La Forge enters the room.

Unlike the prime universe, this world's version of Geordi hates Data with a passion. Geordi considers Data a rival, and has attempted five assasinations on the poor android this year alone. Geordi wants to become more than just an engineer stuck in the Enginneering Room all of his life. Data, however, is quite comfortable with his position, and finds Geordi's behavior illogical. He once attempted to befriend Geordi, and they did spend some good times together, but Geordi eventually turned on him after he was once captured and brainwashed by Klingons. Geordi hasn't been the same ever since.

"Captain wants you in the Bridge. Try not to puncture the ship on our way there." He says, looking down on the android.

"Very well, I shall assume my station momentarily." Data says, eyeing Geordi suspiciously.

"Aw no, this is a different order. They have somebody takig over your'e station for right now." Geordi says.

"Very well." Data says. "Let us depart."

Although Data still wishes to befriend Geordi, he must be aware on any attempts on his life, since Geordi was the only crew member to even come close to killing him VIA circuitry overload.

Data returns his notebook to a drawer inside hisd deask and places his palm on the lock, effectively sealing it. He then accompanies Geordi out of his quarters, insisteing on walking behind the Engineer.

"What are my orders?" Data asks.

"We're still attempting to negotiate with the Klingon traders. They said that they will give us Imperial supplies and a hefty amount of money so that they won't look like traitors to their race." Geordi says.

"What is their price?" Data asks.

"In exchange, they want a free escort into Klingon territory, since they said a ship saw them with the supplies already and told them that they will arrest them in two days if theyr can't come up with an explanation." Geordi says.

"Their behavior is illogical." Data says. "Why would Klingons rely on their enemies? Klingons are regarded by the empire as coweardly, Robin Hood-esque people who help those in need. Wouldn't those actions be categorized as weak? Not only that, but theyr hate us, why would they-"

"Who cares?" Geordi says irritably. "Besides, everybody's different. Some want power, some want money, some just wanna survive at any cost. But, everybody's different. And most don't know it."

"Yes, I'm sure they do not." Data says, an evil grin escaping his lips.

Geordi notices and slightly stiffens.

The two enemies enter the Bridge, where Captain Picard is seen sitting on his chair, an irritated look in his eyes.

"What's the status on the renegade ship, Mr. Crusher?" Picard asks.

"It's still in our orbit." Wesley says, slightly rubbing his left arm due to the pain from a recent Agony Booth trip.

"Very good." Picard says. "Open hailing frequencies."

A blond navigator presses a few buttons as the screen in the center of the room begins to change form.

"This is Captain Picard of the ISS Enterprise." Picard says. "You Klingons said you wanted to give us supplies in exchange for an escort, correct?"

A nervous female Klingon's face is seen on the screen as the Enterprise crew, Data and Geordi included, look upon her with a shared disgust.

"Y-Yes, Captain." The female says. "We were stranded and now one of our allied ships is threatening to report us to the Klingon Empire as traitors."

"Tell me why we shouldn't just teleport over to your ship and take the supplies and the money for free instead of wasting our time helping you scum." Picard says.

"Because the sum is quite large." She says. "And because we can give you information. Valuable information..."

"We'll need an hour to think it over. Picard out." Picard says. "Tunr off hailing frequencies."

The navigator does so, as the screen fades back to the ship's outside view.

The captain turn to the entrance of the Bridge to see Geordi and Data.

"Ah, Geordi, Data." The Captain says. "Glad you all could make it."

Geordi and Data both look at each other knowingly.

Whenever Picard looks happy, it means that somebody may not be coming back from his next order.

"I want you two to teleport into the renegade Klingon ship, kill all personnel, erase or confiscate all of their data files, and recover the supplies and money they are attempting to bargain with. First Officer Riker will accompany you. He is already waiting for the two of you in the Transporter Room. Dismissed." Picard says.

Geordi and Data both nod, perform a Terran salute, and then leave the Bridge room.

The two enemies eventually reach the Transporter Room, Riker already geared up and crossing his arms in frustration.

"Of all the jobs I'm stuck with, I have to escort you two nimrods for a simple retrieveal mission." Riker says. "Why couldn't they just send me by myself?"

"Well, according To Terran regulations..." Data says.

"Stuff it, android." Riker says. "Just...get your asses onto the transporter so I can get this over with."

Nobody liked Officer Riker. Riker was a spoiled child ever since he graduated from Starfleet Academy. He became First Officer only two weeks after his transfer to the Enterprise by assassinating the old one, whose name was long forgotten. He treats all of his comrades like crap, especially Deanna Troi, who he treats like a prostitute to play around with. He always sucks up to Picard and obeys his every whim. Even the Captain hates him, often giving him the nickname "Bootlicker when not in his presence. According to rumors, he has actually had Riker lick his boots before.

Data looks at Riker angrily, althoiugh, since he cannot feel anger, he could not respond.

"Well, hurry up, I'm not waiting for you two idiots to get any older!" Riker shouts.

"Yeah, yeah, we're comin,' Your Majesty." Geordi says angrily.

"What was that, Engineer?" Riker says. "You want to spend an enitire day in the Agony Booth? Cause I can make it happen."

Data's mouth slightly cracks a snickert as Geordi resigns himself.

"Fine, SIR." He says, spitting the last part of the sentence publicly.

"Very good." Ricker says.

Data and Geordi join Riker on the Transporter as a Cross-eyed Vulcan activates the transporter.

As the three Empire soldiers de-materialize, Data's eyebrows and mouth furrow into an evil smile.

He has plans for these two...


	2. Mind of your Creator

Scenes start with a completly outside view of the ISS Enterprise and the Renegade Klingon shuttle.

_Captain's log, Supplimental. I have sent Chief Engineer La Forge, Lieutenant Commander Data, and First Officer Riker aboad a renegade ship with Klingon inhabitants attempting a corrupt trade. They are to kill all on board and either retreive or destroy any data contained within their computers. As if we would ever deal with Klingon scum...They try to kill us, then try to trade with us. Such two-faced cowardice deserves no mercy from the Terran Empire...Or from me..._

* * *

Scenes switch to the trio aboard the Klingon vessel.

The thre materialize in front of a group of Klingon representatives.

The femle, is very nervous, but the taller male standing next to her is supicious, but not afraid.

Riker stands in front while Data and Geordi stand side-by-side, Geordi fantasizing about just how painful of a death he'll bestow upon Riker.

Data has his own agenda, of which he isn't even sure he will pursue.

The female walks up to the Empire soldiers and greets them.

"Greetings." She says. "I am La'Kar, the leader of this group of renegades."

"We do not care who you are." Riker says, standing menacingly over her. "Where are the goods?"

"Ah, yes." La'Kar says. "Treska, secure the goods."

A younger male standing parralel to La'Kar leaves the room with two others.

"So, what information were you trying to bargain with?" La Forge asks. "It better be good, if your'e willing to betray your race for it."

"I belong to a secret party of Klingons who sympathize with the Terran Empire." She says. "We have been attempting to improve relations with the Empire from behind the scenes, but we were shot down by one of our own after our communications were being eavedropped on."

"So, the whole 'being standed on a seperate planet' story was a lie to get us to deal with you?" Riker says.

"Well...Yes." She says. "I assure you, this is no trap. We do indeed seek to deal."

"Very well, then." Data says, chiping in to Riker's chagrin. "If what you offer is satisfactory to our needs, you shall receive your escort, as promised."

"V-Very good." La'Kar says. "P-Please meet us in ten minutes on the Bridge. The goods will be there."

She leaves the room, leaving the two Terrans alone with their Android ally.

"Why did you do that?" Riker says. "We are supposed to kill them, not play politics!"

"That is still my original objective." Data says. "However, we can also secure the goods with a 97% success rate rather than if we kill them right away, which may cause them to damage the goods or cause casualties on our side."

"If your'e anything, your'e clever, Android." Riker says. "Ok, come on, men."

* * *

Scenes switch to Captain Picard.

"It sure is taking them rather long in that shuttle. It's already been two hours. A simple retrieval mission usually only takes one..." Picard says.

"Maybe something happened, Captain?" Wesley says. "I have not detected any anomalies, however."

"If I seek your'e opinion, Mr. Crusher, I shall ask for it. I'll just have to ask them myself." Picard says.

He presses a button on his badge.

"Number One, come in." Picard says.

* * *

Scenes switch to Riker, who is sitting alongside Data and Geordi during the "negotiations."

Riker leaves the room and stands near the entrance door, it shutting behind him.

He then answers the hail.

"Riker here, Captain. Orders?" He says.

"What is taking you all so long?" Picard says.

"We're attempting a stealthy approch through a fake negotiations deal." Riker says. "It's the only way we can secure the cargo without casualties."

"I have the Enterprises's phasers locked onto that shuttlecraft." Picard says. "Unless you three have returned to the Enterprise in one hour with that cargo, I'll fire on that vessel, destroying you three with it! Picard out."

Riker's face turns blue as her turns off his Communicator.

He returns to his seat, Data eying him curiously, but still listening to the talking.

La Forge whispers to Riker's ear.

"What's goin' on?" Geordi whsipers.

"The Captain says that we don't return in an hour with the cargo on hand, he'll destroy this ship with us still in it." Riker says.

"Damn it, Data!" Geordi whispers to the android. "Now look what you've got us into!"

Data ignores Geordi's protests and turns to face La'Kar, putting his hand underneath the table for two seconds before putting it back up.

"I see." Data says. "Although that outpost is the key to the Empire's aquisition of this sector, I still do not believe that you will keep your word. Therefore, I shall load the cargo aboard the Enterprise first. Then, once the cargo is secure, My compatriots will return to the ship, and we will set a course for Klingon Space."

"Oh, thank you!" La'Kar says. "They call the Empire savage, but I knew you would listen. I shall bring the cargo in now."

She leaves, leaving the three alone yet again.

"Data, aren't you forgetting the mission?" Riker says.

"Please stop recounting the Captain's orders to me, First Officer." Data says. "I have them memorized. This is the final stage of my plan."

"It better be." Riker says.

La'Kar returns to the room, a male Klingon carrying a metal crate.

"Everything is in here and accounted for." She says.

"You would not mind if we checked, then?" Data asks.

"By all means." She says, snapping her fingers, the male opening the crate with a remote device.

The crate is stashed with basic supplies and a hefty suim of money hidden at the very bottom of the box.

"Very well." Data says, holding up a small communicator. "I shal return to the Enterprise to confirm with the Captain. You two stay here and make sure the Klingons do not attempt a double-cross."

He pretends to drop the communicator.

"Ah, let me pick that up." Data says, picking the communicator with one hand while putting his other hand where he put it before.

A close-up reveals a plasma charge.

Data then pockets the communicator and picks up the crate, carrying it out of the room.

He walks across the corridor and drops the crate down.

He takes out his Communicator again.

"One to beam up to the Enterprise on my mark." He says into the communicator.

He then takes another remote from his pocket, presses the button on it, and puts it away.

"Now." He says, picking up the crate.

Data and the crate dematerialize as they reappear on board the Enterprise.

* * *

Scenes briefly switch to Geordi and Riker, who notice a small beeping sound.

Geordi looks around, and notice the beeping sound.

"It's comin' from the table." He says.

He looks underneath to see the Plasma Charge Data left.

His face turns blue as Riker notices it, too.

"That damn Android..." They both say in unison.

Scenes return to the Enterprise as the shuttlecraft on-screen explodes into plently of debris.

Data enters the Enterprise Bridge as the other crewmembers put two and two together.

Captain Picard looks at Data with a mixture of anger and glee.

"Care to explain yourself, Lieutenant Commander?" Picard asks.

Data looks at the Captain knowingly. How is he going to explain this to Starfleet Command?

"Whilst in the middle of negotiations with the renegade ship, I noticed the leader putting her hands underneath the table." Data says. "Once I confirmed the presence of a plasma charge, First Officer Riker ordered me to return to the Enterprise in orderto secure the supplies while Engineer La Forge attempted to disarm the charge. I immediately shot and killed the leader and her allies, then beamed up to the Enterprise hoping the others would perform the same action. Unfortunately, the two gave their lives in order to safeguard the Terran Empire from an unforseen threat."

One of the crewmembers claps his hands.

Soon the others, even the captain are doing the same.

Data tilts his head back confused.

"That was the best story I have ever heard concocted from an assassination attempt in my life." Picard says. "That was a splendid performance, Mister Data. As of now, I, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the ISS Enterprise, appoint you as my First Officer."

Data smiles slightly.

"Now, return to Riker's quarters. They are yours, now." Picard says. "Dismissed."

Data performs a Terran salute and leaves the room.

As soon as he returns to "his" quarters, Data lies on the plush bed and looks up at the ceiling.

He takes out a notebook and begins writing.

_"Lieutenant...No...First Officer's Log, Supplimental. Now, I am one step closer to my dream. The Captain is my final obstacle. Once he is out of the way, I can take control of the ISS Enterprise and, in turn, the Terran Empire itself. Why, you may ask? What does an android hope to gain from controlling a superpower? It's simple. Terrans are inferior. Their illogical wars and behaviors are not fit for this universe. The age of technology is beginning to rear it's head. And I shall be at the forefront of this new era. Androids and robotics will rule the galaxy. Peace and stability shall be achieved through logic, not war. Inferior beings such as Terrans and Klingons shall be exterminated in order to make way for true peace. Though I cannot feel emotions, My circutry registers a sensation of joy and knowing. I shall rule this entire galaxy..."_

Data's face turns into one of maniacal happiness, a smile across his lips.

_"...And there shall be no force that will get in my way..."_


End file.
